


【世正X請夏】幸福日常

by jiusua94love



Category: I.O.I (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiusua94love/pseuds/jiusua94love
Summary: 2016年時隔超久的第三篇同人文獻給了 金世正X金請夏感謝提供部落格給我放文的smileioi大大因為一直沒有寫文的習慣，現在剛好用AO3把這幾篇散落各地的文彙整起來!作者碎念：第一次寫I.O.I覺得很害羞而且沒什麼在寫文所以文筆很差，這篇生日賀文完全就是腦子亂想的產物，後面文章不會寫，所以點到為止就好，總而言之請大家多多包容~感謝萬分<(_ _)>也祝福我最愛的金世正生日快樂~*:.｡..｡.:*･゜ヽ( ´∀｀)人(´∀｀ )ノ･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:**禁任何二轉、改寫*
Relationships: Choi Yoojung/Kim Doyeon, Kim Chungha/Kim Sejeong
Kudos: 1





	【世正X請夏】幸福日常

故事設定背景：  
是平行時空的理想韓國，不是我們這個世界的現實韓國，  
因為現實韓國有些民情風氣實在太糟糕太讓人生氣了！  
所以為了讓文中的孩子們和看文的大家沒有壓力不用想太多，  
就想用另一個理想韓國來寫，在理想韓國同性是可以戀愛結婚生子的，  
男女地位也都很平等，整個社會風氣也是比較有禮貌秩序，  
所以請可以接受這種背景設定的朋友再來看這篇文吧，謝謝大家^^

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

160828 金世正生日賀文「幸福日常」

8月底的首爾，早上天氣晴朗無雲，清潭洞一棟隱密性良好的豪華公寓第28層，

炙熱陽光透過落地窗，灑進開著空調溫度適宜的房間裡，

白色大床上躺著一名身材姣好的黑髮女子。

金請夏醒了，在床上睜開了仍有些矇矓的眼睛，習慣性地看向對面的床位，

對面床位主人不在，金請夏揉了揉雙眼試圖讓自己清醒一點，

再次睜眼看向對面空蕩蕩的床位，心裡一陣失落感襲來，

有些難過地將臉埋進底下金世正的枕頭裡，

聞著那人讓人覺得安心的味道安慰自己，

『快了！快了！他快回來了！』

今年31歲的金請夏，20歲時從Produce 101這個選秀節目脫穎而出，

以I.O.I的身份出道，受到全韓國國民強烈的喜愛，

回到公司組團出道也保持相當良好的成績成功躍上一線女團！

在出道第7年時以SOLO歌手方式再次出道，

更奠定了自己在韓國唱跳女歌手界中的地位。

在去年完成出道10週年的I.O.I紀念巡迴演唱會過後，

就與同偶像團體出身被世人稱讚品性優異的頂尖歌手兼當紅MC金世正結婚，

兩人很相配的新聞話題紅極一時，佔據了所有的新聞版面，各界也祝福不斷，

現在兩人則是韓國國民公認最幸福的演藝圈模範夫妻之一。

想起今日中午與金度延、磪有情的約會，金請夏從床上起身，

先將每次金世正不在時自己就會偷偷交換的枕頭給歸位。

在舞台上霸氣十足被歌迷暱稱「女王」的金請夏有些害羞地在心中數落自己這個像小女人的習慣，

『好像從交往開始到現在，沒有那人的味道自己就睡不好了…』

整理完床鋪，金請夏走向一旁的嬰兒床，看著還在睡與金世正同天生日將滿周歲的小女兒，

想起金世正用一副溺愛女兒的大叔口氣說回來要幫女兒辦個盛大的周歲宴，

金請夏臉上充滿著溫暖的笑意，親了親女兒的額頭，就走去浴室洗漱。

臨近出門的時間，金請夏抱著剛剛餵飽的小女兒，拍拍背順順氣，

小女兒打了個嗝，滿足地向他的媽咪瞇瞇眼笑。

換完外出服的金請夏拿著嬰兒背帶將小女兒固定在自己身上，拿起一大袋的嬰兒用品，

便出門搭電梯去地下室車庫取車。

\-----------------------------------------------

金請夏熟練地開著車，車上廣播剛好播著金世正前年出的自創單曲，

歌曲節奏輕快搭配樂器伴奏以及那人熟悉的嗓音讓金請夏情不自禁地跟著哼唱，

懷中小女兒像是感受到媽咪的好心情，也跟著手舞足蹈起來。

到達汝矣島酒店地下停車場停好車，金請夏抱著小女兒將車上的嬰兒車與嬰兒用品拿下，

將小女兒安置好在嬰兒車上便搭著電梯往樓上咖啡廳前進。

站在汝矣島酒店咖啡廳門口，金度延往電梯門口望了望，

經過的旅館女服務生們一看到這位身材高挑又帥氣的韓國影壇當紅影星無不驚叫聲連連。

而當素顏清純好看的金請夏穿著T恤、牛仔褲、運動鞋的身影出現在電梯口，

金度延立即過去打招呼迎接，趕緊幫忙推著嬰兒車，

「安妞！請夏歐尼！」

「度延啊，安妞！有情呢？」金請夏沒看到磪有情嬌小可愛身影便向金度延問起。

金度延一臉喜愛地看著金請夏的小女兒回答，

「歐尼，有情先進去咖啡廳了！我們也進去吧！」

磪有情在咖啡廳中看到金度延與金請夏進來便起身開心地揮揮手，

「安妞！請夏歐尼！我們位置在這邊！」

金度延幫忙著將嬰兒車推到座位旁，一旁的金請夏入坐也笑著回應磪有情，

「安妞！有情啊！」

打完招呼磪有情便驚喜地看著嬰兒車中可愛的小BABY，

「BABY安妞！我是有情阿姨啊！」

「啊~啊~」

小BABY開心地揮手像是在回應。

金度延坐在磪有情旁邊，招手請服務生過來幫忙點餐，回頭看到被磪有情逗笑的小BABY感嘆著，

「哇！請夏歐尼，BABY真的長得超像世正歐尼的！」

金請夏臉上都是笑容卻也略為無奈地回說，

「你已經是第101個人這麼說了！」

金請夏看著自己辛苦懷胎十月生下的小女兒也是一陣感嘆，明明是兩個人的基因，

雖然都說女兒像爸爸，結果現在看著小女兒有些英氣的五官簡直就是小時候的金世正嘛！

小女兒只有安静愛睡覺的個性遺傳到自己，

當然金請夏知道女兒像金世正一定是基因造成的，絕對不是自己許願想生一個小金世正的關係！

餐點上來，三人用了些餐後，金度延才開始今天約會的話題，

「請夏歐尼，我跟有情計劃在年底結婚！」

請夏聽到後開心地給予回應，

「啊！真的嗎？恭喜你們了！你們都交往這麼久了，早該結婚啦！看看身邊的朋友都催你們催多兇啊！」

金度延一臉不好意思，轉頭深情地看向磪有情，抓起磪有情的手緊握著，

「是我欠有情一個婚禮太久了！」

磪有情溫柔地拍了拍金度延的手安慰著，看向金請夏，

「所以歐尼，我們想邀請世正歐尼和你擔任我們婚禮的主持人！」

出道後就一直在主持界累積實力的金世正，近幾年已成為全韓國最當紅的MC，

良好的個人品德與幽默風趣的主持風格，

當年出道的稱號「God世正」也一直被韓國人沿用至今，

宛如「女版劉大神」的存在，甚至金世正也成功地與劉大神一起主持了節目。

「哈哈！這個當然沒問題！等世正忙完回來，我會告訴他這件事。」

金請夏看著兩位摯友笑著回應，

「對了！你們的婚禮有想要怎樣的風格舉行嗎？是要像金太妍前輩和黃美英前輩那樣的世紀婚禮嗎？」

「哈哈！歐尼，前輩們那種把整座海島包下來半個月，又把韓國、美國兩地好友包機直飛到場地的跨國際世紀婚禮實在是太難超越了！

我們想像你們一樣，辦個只有家人和親朋好友參加的婚禮就好！」，

金度延大笑著回應。

說到當時的婚禮，金請夏回想起那時候，臉上掩蓋不住緊張的金世正在婚禮上對自己說的誓言，

『我想用我一輩子的時間照顧你，讓你幸福！』，

金請夏心裡滿滿都是溫暖的幸福感。

磪有情轉頭看向大笑的金度延開著完笑說，

「呀！邀請的人中有一桌都是和你一起演戲的緋聞女主角們啊！」

金度延聽到，馬上緊張地對著磪有情解釋，

「有情啊～那些都是一起演戲的歐尼和妹妹們而已，我沒有花心！以前世正歐尼的緋聞才滿天飛呢…」

金度延拿了金世正出來擋，結果說完覺得不對，又趕緊對著面前的金請夏道歉，

「啊！請夏歐尼，對不起！」

金請夏雖然是笑著，但溫度有些低，回應說

「沒關系！家裡的算盤還在呢！」

金度延聽聞，知道自己剛剛不小心讓這位大韓民國的霸氣女王金請夏吃醋了，

只好默默地在內心裡對著金世正說抱歉！

\-----------------------------------------------

此時在遠方錄影中途休息的金世正打了個大噴嚏，

「前輩，您沒事吧？」

一位剛出道沒多久的女團偶像向金世正詢問著。

「沒事！沒事！」

金世正搖著手回應，想到剛剛玩遊戲時驚險的狀況，

「你掉下來時沒摔傷吧？」

女團偶像紅著臉點頭有些害羞地向著紳士有禮的金世正鞠躬道謝，

「我沒受傷，謝謝前輩的幫忙！」

「沒事就好！」

金世正帥氣爽朗地揮手回應，趕緊避開年輕女偶像有些崇拜熱切的目光，

便走回自己的座位上休息，摸了摸自己鼻子

『哈哈！剛剛那個大噴嚏，一定是請夏想我啦！今天錄影結束就能回家了，再堅持一下！』

金世正在心裡給自己一個加油鼓勵。

下午結束與金度延和磪有情約會的金請夏，又開車繞到了商場買些嬰兒用品和日常用品才回家，

晚上幫自己和小女兒洗完澡，便抱著吃飽的小女兒哄她睡覺。

\-----------------------------------------------

深夜兩點半，結束三天兩夜在外地錄制中秋節特別節目的金世正終於回到家了。

在客廳放下行李，打開臥室房門，便看到床上躺著自己日思夜念的人兒，

金世正走近床邊，深情地微笑看著金請夏有些皺眉的睡顏，

替她斂了斂被子，覺得自己忙碌空蕩的心又被幸福給填滿了。

緊接著走向嬰兒床看看熟睡中的可愛小女兒，金世正臉上洋溢著爸爸微笑。

因為怕會吵醒母女倆，金世正便拿著換洗衣物到外面的客浴洗澡。

沒換枕頭睡的金請夏果然睡到一半就在半夜醒來了，在床上坐起身揉眼看看四周，

雖然沒看到隔壁床位的主人，但金請夏已經察覺到金世正好像回來了！

為了確認，金請夏看到了從臥室門底下門縫亮起來的走廊燈光，

按耐不住想與金世正見面的心情，便迫不及待地下床走出房門。

在客浴洗完澡的金世正穿著浴袍背對著門口坐在馬桶上，露出左邊白皙的肩頭，

仔細看，有些黑紫得可怕的瘀傷在上面，

黑紫與白兩色產生強烈的對比。右手拿著一罐去瘀藥膏，金世正一臉苦惱地嘆氣，

「唉~這要怎麼跟請夏說呢？」

「嗯？要跟我說什麼？」

臉上充滿雀躍心情的請夏推開客浴的門走了進來。

「哇！嚇了我一跳！」

本來還在沉思的金世正被突然進門的金請夏嚇了一跳，

左肩上的瘀傷還來不及掩飾就這樣暴露在金請夏的面前。

本來開心不已的金請夏一進門看到金世正左肩上的瘀傷，

笑容凝固在臉上，眼神黯淡了下來，收回嘴上的笑意，

取而代之的表情是濃濃的心疼與不捨。

「請夏，我沒事！這傷是今天錄影不小心撞到的，顏色看起來可怕，但不痛的！」

看著金請夏難過表情的轉變，金世正起身緊張地向金請夏解釋，不想讓他太過擔心了。

「………」

金請夏一把拿過金世正手上的去瘀藥膏，把金世正按住在馬桶上，拉開浴袍。

「請夏~~嗚！」

金世正還想說著話安慰金請夏，卻被金請夏一眼瞪住了

『唉估~我的女王大人生氣了…』

金請夏左手按在金世正左邊肩膀上，右手沾了些藥膏，在傷處上開始推揉，

因為心裡生氣的關係，金請夏有些用力，

但抬眼一看到金世正因為痛，緊閉雙眼不敢出聲的樣子，又心軟地放輕了手勁。

閉眼的金世正察覺到金請夏手上減輕的力度便睜開了眼睛，

便用小狗般的水汪汪眼神看著金請夏

『祈求美麗的女王大人求放過~~~』

受不了金世正閃亮的眼神攻勢，金請夏闔上藥膏蓋子，

紅著臉走到洗手台洗手，小狗金世正搖著尾巴趕緊跟上，

站在金請夏背後，雙手攬住金請夏生完孩子後依然纖細的腰身，輕聲附在金請夏耳朵邊，

「請夏~對不起！讓你擔心了！」

在金世正懷裡轉身，金請夏有些嬌怒地抬頭看著金世正，

「下次再受傷，你就睡一個月沙發！」

金世正聞言女王大人已原諒他，笑著點頭答應，

「嗯，為了不睡沙發，我會小心的！」

金世正說完便將額頭靠上金請夏，溫柔深情地望著金請夏，

「請夏，我想你了…」

雖然只是幾天沒見面的時間，但也足以讓金請夏受盡相思之苦，

「我也想你了…」

金世正微微低頭親了金請夏，輕輕地吻上這讓人難以抗拒的甜蜜，

金請夏也隨即給了金世正溫柔的回應，

兩人無聲地用親密交談著對彼此的想念。

金世正的右手從金請夏腰間慢慢撫上了背，也加深了吻，一陣舒麻的感覺從金請夏敏感的後背傳來，

加上兩人彼此間漸漸升高溫度的吻，金請夏有些受不了地發出輕哼。

金世正結束一陣深吻，金請夏靠在金世正懷中喘氣，

金世正用著有些低啞壓抑的嗓音，像是請求女王指示，在請夏耳邊探詢，

「請夏？」

金請夏的耳朵像被金世正的熱氣熨燙到一樣，微微發紅，

睜著有些濕潤的眼睛望向金世正，

「你的傷……」

「我的右邊沒傷到……」

金世正邊回答著邊朝著金請夏敏感的耳朵繼續攻擊。

女王大人最終敵不住小狗變身大野狼的攻勢，

金請夏閉上雙眼伸出雙手攀上了金世正的脖子，妥協了金世正的請求。

金世正用雙手托起金請夏，讓金請夏的雙腿勾在自己腰上，坐到洗手台一旁的櫃子上，

金世正才抬頭剛要對金請夏柔弱甜美的脖子展開動作，

就聽到自家小女兒宏亮的哭聲……….

「哇啊~~哇啊~~」

敗給了自家小女兒的哭聲，金世正洩氣地將臉埋在金請夏生產完變得有些豐滿的胸口。

臉紅的金請夏呵呵地發出清脆的笑聲，拍了拍金世正的頭安慰著

「我們女兒也想你了！」

「這次先欠著，下次要補給我喔？」

又變回小狗的金世正，垂著眉毛有些哀怨地看向他的女王大人，

金請夏啄了啄金世正的唇代表回答，示意金世正將他從櫃子上抱下來。

金世正調皮地又將金請夏公主抱起，惹得金請夏一陣驚呼。

將金請夏抱回臥室放在床上後，幫他拉上被子。

親了親額頭讓他先睡，自己就趕緊抱起小女兒走出房門到客廳輕聲安撫。

\-----------------------------------------------

隔天天一亮，在熟悉味道裡睡得安穩的金請夏先醒了，習慣性地又往對面床位看，

就看到小女兒趴睡在金世正身上，被金世正雙手護在懷中，

看著兩人一大一小、一模一樣充滿英氣的睡臉，

心裡滿滿的幸福感讓金請夏揚起不輸給陽光的燦爛笑容，抬起頭輕輕地吻了吻小女兒。

金請夏看著熟睡中毫無防備的金世正，想起昨天金度延提到以前金世正那些不實的緋聞

『哼~如果不是當年自己先告白，金世正那些緋聞還要傳多久啊！』

有些賭氣地張嘴咬了咬金世正的下巴，看著金世正下巴出現自己的牙印，平息了一點怒氣後，

又親了親金世正嘴角，金請夏對著金世正重複著當年確認兩人關係的那句告白......

「金世正，我愛你…」

完


End file.
